Arthritic, handicapped or elderly persons often find it physically difficult to do simple, everyday tasks such as leaning over a nightstand and turning on a light switch. Furthermore, the elderly or those stricken with Alzheimer's disease may have memory lapses which prevent them from performing the everyday tasks.